


Later

by ChloeChen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeChen/pseuds/ChloeChen
Summary: Season 01 episode 03, Danny is trying very hard to not hate Steve, especially after he helped him with his daughter. In the meanwhile Steve feels weird when he knows Danny dislikes him that much. They need to make things change. And things are. Just maybe later?





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I made a decision to rewatch the show from the very beginning…it’s been such a long time. But this ship! Oh my god, I literally could not stop yelling ‘why are you not married’ every ten minutes…
> 
> So I made it to episode 3 in the first season, trying hard to not lose my mind manipping them together in my head.  
> Long story short, this came to me when I was watching. Hope I’m not the only one thinking Steve looks a bit weird when Danny says ‘the two of you can plan my demise’ (at 00:06:16).
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you!

Steve McGarrett is a pain in the behind. For Danny, especially. He is the worst partner in history on earth. This guy never sticks to the plan, has no clue what backup means, and always does the most reckless thing in the wrongest place. Danny feels like his miserable life would end sooner than he wants to if he keeps restraining himself from punching in Steve’s stupid face-stupidly handsome face at the same time but he’ll never admin it to anyone anyways. Also, the most annoying thing is that you think this psychopath who tortures suspects to get a lead is hardcore cold-blooded, one second later he turns into this naive princess walking out of a musical, believing in the true kindness in humanity, letting go a raging football quarterback teenager whose uncle just got killed in front of him.

However, there is really nothing Danny can do about this guy. As Steve said, he is his partner, he has no choice. He did punch him in the face, once. And he’s felt the urge to do it again. But damn, it’s getting harder and harder. That stupid face of his. Also, although Steve risks his life and sometimes Danny’s, his ruthless plans mostly pay off, with Danny’s necessary interference, of course. Danny can reluctantly give him that. But most surprisingly, Steve’s useless sentimental mind can have its upside as well.

Danny feels grateful for what Steve did for him. It was very kind of him to talk to the Governor about his issue with Rachel which directly led to the result that he can keep his time with his daughter. Danny is not a schmuck with no gratitude, he genuinely tries to like this guy, very hard.

“Thank you.”

This is basically Danny speaking from the bottom of his heart. Feeling Steve’s hard grip around his hand, Danny almost falls in love with him when he looks up into his eyes.

“How far deep do you have to dig? I mean, how much of your soul did you just lose by actually appreciating me?”

Oh, this douchebag, he has to be like this doesn’t he? Danny thinks and slaps himself on the face for what just flashed through his mind a second ago.

“Uh, I’m measuring.” Danny replies, trying to make it funny.

“Right. Maybe you are not as alone around here as you think, Danno.”

Maybe you are right, but…yup, still want to punch that face, and…maybe do something else with it, but that can wait. Danny smiles to himself and follows Steve.

“By the way, I think you’re wrong about what you said outside the field.” Steve says, putting his hand on the door handle.

“What did I say?”

“About me and your ex planning your demise.” Steve says and leans forward.

“Oh, really? I think you guys are a perfect match in that aspect.”

“No! What she’s doing is making your life miserable, I’m not. I’m the opposite.” Steve pouts and retorts, opening the door .

“Well, in that case you really need to step up your game. You are clearly passing the ball in the wrong direction.”

Eyes following Danny’s back into the room, Steve is still thinking about that pair of beautiful pale blue eyes. Maybe Danny is right, he’s done something wrong and given Danny the wrong impression. Maybe he should say something, do something to change that. But nah, not so soon, better not to push everything. He has said enough for today. What he really has in mind, can wait for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
